Bats, Clowns, and Ghosts? Rewrite
by shadowphantomsoul
Summary: A new hero lands in Gotham will he rise to new heights or fall to the new threats after him... that is if his past does not catch up to him first.
1. Chapter 1

All was quite in Gotham City, a place where the dark seemed to never lift. With only a few small crimes that night It had seamed that the city was resting preparing for a major event soon to awaken chaos once more. As lightning broke the still sky the silence of the sleeping city was broken too as loud explosions happened shaking the city and the people. In the dark stood two figures hidden in shadows they had been looking out over the city their eye casting up to the night sky. Soon the once quiet night was filled with the wails of sirens and up the dark nigh sky a bight beam lumanted the coulds with a large bat. It was that sight that sent the two shadows running across the rooftops towards it, these two shadows where none othe the Gotham citys protecors Batman and Batgirl. They quickly made there way to the roof of the police house to gather any of the info they might need to do there job, but as the made there way into the city they did not see the green flash in the sky. So they missed a dark shape that fell out of the sky and crash in the woods on the outskirts of the city. Wait for two on the roof was an older man his hair slowly greying with time and he was looking and wating for them.

"Glad you could make it Batman."

"Ahmm!"

"Ah sorry, you too Batgirl."

"Whats going on Gordan?"

"It`s the Joker again Batman. He has his clowns bombing small stores all over Gotham, but we have had no sight of him or Harley."

"It`s a diversion then from what he is really up to, but that's the question now. What is he doing?"

"That`s why we called you two in for Batgirl. We can handle his clowns well enough while you two find and take down Joker and Harley."

The commissioner turned to look at them both only to find the spot empty. He quickly turned to look back at the city,to find them sailing away deeper into the night.

"How do they do that?"

The sounds from the city slowly echoed and rumbled up into the woods waking a young teen male with raven hair. Before the thought of him being in the woods could make its way to enter his mind he was of and running to the city to see if he be of any help. Only to run into some one else in the woods sending the young boy stumbling back as he lightly bounced of who every he the young teen not being alone any more, he was now facing two others, and the one wore a most unnatural smile upon his face.

" Oh,why hello there young man. Might I ask why you are out this fine night and at the late of an hour?"

"um...light sleeper? What about you, why are you out this late?"

"Ha ha ha! I like you kid, and don't cha know the night is the best time to go bat hunting."

"Harley! Thats enough. Tell me young man what is your name?"

"Its Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Well then Danny boy. The names Joker or you can call me Mr. J and this is my lovely Harley Quinn."

"Uh... Hi?"

"You must be new in town aint cha, kid?"

"Easy now, Harley."

"Sorry puddin."

Danny could tell that these two were dangerous and was about to as he was not used to dealing with people who just screamed that they were was in that momemnt of his fear induced thoughts that instead of running Danny froze in before them. Saddly at that moment was then when one of Jokers many thugs set off a bomb closer to the woods that cast enough light on Danny's face showing his fear.

"Why so glum Danny boy, you should have a smile on that face."

The air was empty of any sounds and time seemes to slow slighlty as the Joker reached into his pocket pulling out what looked to be a squirt gun that was oddly smoking at the barrel and pointed at Danny.

"Lets turn that frown upside down, Smile Danny boy."

I do not own The Batman or Danny Phantom. Just some quick info most of the players in this story look like what they do in the show but right now the joker looks like the one from the game Batman Arkham Asylum. and any time i replace a player i will wright in the beginning whom it will be. So please read and review. Any reviews that i can get are good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

"Smile Danny boy."

Those few words seem to echo as Danny stood there frozen as the Joker`s smile grew wider and wider as he squeezed the trigger the gun producing what was an ugly green mist that burst out towards Danny`s face. As Danny`s eyes grew in size at the mist his body stiffened bracing him. But just before it could engulf him he saw a flash of metal come out of the darkness snapping Danny out of his fear and letting him throw himself onto his back to avoid what ever was coming out of the gun. What ever Danny saw flash hit the Joker`s hand and sent the gun flying into the dark shadows of the bushes and brush. Danny`s gaze went from the clown to looking up at a tall man hidden behind a black cape that just appeared out of no were. His speech graveled as he spoke to some one else behind him.

"Batgirl get him to safety now."

"Yes Batman."

Danny could oulny scramble up to his feet as he felt two hands grab his shoulder pulling him up and though the dark woods.

"Quicklt now, fallow me."

Her soft warm voice spoke low as he moved blindly after her in the dark. There was just enough light filtering though the trees to only give him small breif visons of her as she ran. Danny ran right behind her and right into open ground of a huge mansion. His eyes glanced right over the building getting in a poor look before he turned his eyes back to the girl who helped save him. His face grew warm some as a good blush worked into his cheeks as he saw that she had turned around to look at him, her hands resting on her hips. Danny was unable to stop himself as his eye helpt themselves to traveled slowly over the skintight spandex tights she had on that left very little to imagine, and the way she held herself showed she was full of confidence. The blush only grew stronger as his words seemed to stutter out of his mouth.

"I'm...Hi I am Danny."

"Call me Batgirl Ok?"

She moved closer to him hoping to understand him better not knowing this was making him even more nervious around her.

"So Danny what brings you out to the woods this time of night?"

Danny`s head unintentionally fell and shook slightly and the words slipped out of his mouth softly.

"I... I really don`t know. I can`t seem to remember much before waking up back there. The only thing I can really recall is an explosion before running into smiles back there."

Danny did keep some of what he knew to himself like how the explosion was a bright neon green and that he was on his way home from catching the box ghost yet again.

"Ok then. We will stay here and wait for Batman to take care of those two."

"How long do you think he`ll take?"

Danny and Batgirl slightly, nearly jumped to the moon as Batman`s voice spoke out of the darkness.

"Not as long as you might think."

"I take it your Batman then?" Danny asked after his heart started beating again.

"Yes. And Your Danny. Danny Fenton to be more accuret."

"Uh...yeah?" Danny`s words held some steel as Batman's words shocked him."How did you know my full name though?"

"I had overheard you and The Joker talking back in the woods. That`s not important right now though."

"If not that, what is Batman?"

"The important question now Batgirl is what Danny here was doing with the Joker."

Batman`s words filled Danny`s veins with a cold anger. Here he was unsure where he even was now he was being accused as being buddy buddy with that fruitloop.

"You? You. YOU! You think I was with HIM, that nutball! Are you crazed? Well I am sorry that the two people I meet after waking up in a place where I have no clue where I am is two fruitloops! I am almost as sorry that the next two people I meet are you and your hot sidekick!"

Batgirls face was red as a tomato under her cowl when Danny`s words reached her ears when he called her others have said the same, but the were some of the older pervy villians they delt with, not a boy her own age. She even giggled some seeing him freeze as he realized what he had actually said out loud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bruce give her a small glare from the giggle she let slip, so she just shrugged back at him.

"Danny I am are sorry for making it look like you were with him but..."

Batman did not get to finish speaking before Danny interrupted him.

"No it is ok. I just... never mind. So why would you think that any way?"

Barbra`s frowned as a bad memory filled her head.

"A few months ago the Joker tried to get a young teen as a sidekick for himself. It had almost worked until the kid found out he would have to take a chemical bath to finish his training."

She watched as Danny`s emotions roller coaster all around till it landed on loathing.

"Let me guess. Round two is starting and Im the star this time?"

Before she could even open her mouth Batman answered for her.

"It would seem so. The gun I found had a knock out gas loaded instead of his Joker Venom."

Batgirl and Batman watched as Danny moved in a blink of an eye right to a tree and before they could blink started to beat his head agianst it.

"why! why me? Now two fruitloops really."

She found out she could move just as fast as him. The next moment she was right next to him when she saw blood drip down in the little bit of light. Batgirl grabbed his shoulder to turn him towards her just as he leaned forward to hit his head once more the action causing him to fall right on top of her letting his mouth hang only a few inches away from hers. She thought she might die from embaressment and nothing could make this any worse then it was till Danny`s head moved away giving her a clear view of the sky to see two people flying over them one of them a girl in red and blue tights holding a cell phone out and a grin that would have put Robins to shame.

"Supergirl?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Supergirl?"

Batgirl looked up at her best friend with dread to she her floating there with a smug look on her face and her cell out.

"What are you two doing here?"

Supergirl smiled as she hide her phone quickly into her skirt.

"You mean besides getting good black mail photos? Superman needs to talk to Batman, and I thought I would come by to hang out and help if needed."

Batgirl`s face drained off any color it had as soon as she heard her mention the word black mail. With a light push she threw Danny into the air before she jumped toward Supergirl.

"Supergirl you better delete those pictures right now!"

As Danny neared the ground he shifted his weight letting him land gracefully. Though this act was missed by the two girls it was not missed by Batman. Before Bruce could grill him about his landing he noticed Danny trying to avoid his eyes from something. As Bruce fallowed Danny`s line of sight, Bruce nearly chuckled, Kara had unintentionally bent over to talk to Barbra only to give Danny a good look right up her skirt. Bruce felt it was best to defuse the problem before Danny blow a gasket. His sudden voice was enough to startle all three of them.

"Batgirl, Supergirl enough! Superman what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Supergirl and Batgirl looked at Batman with a guilty look, as both Superman and Supergirl landed landed and walked toward him slowly.

"Sorry about that Batman. Well the league sent me here to get you for a something thats happening. Apparently some type of small energy spikes are being picked up around the world and we could use your help if understanding it all."

Batmans face fell, he knew that the league was a good idea but hated being called on to solve their problems. As Batman was getting ready to decline the invite Superman spoke up again.

"Sorry but this deals about Gotham city as well, there was a large spike in the inknown energy just tonight mere hours ago."

Batman gave a quick look at Batgirl and a small grin found its way on to his face, one that was almost impossable to see the the dark shadows of the night.

"Well if I really don`t have a choice in the matter let me take care of a few things here then they can beam me us up. Also what of Supergirl is she comeing with us?

"No she asked if she could spend some time here with Batgirl...if thats ok with you?"

Batman nodded at him before he started talking to the tower that they would both be coming.

"Batgirl."

She jumped again now that she was included in the conversation.

"Yes Batman."

"I need you to take care of Danny."

"How should I do that?"

Batgirl shivered with slight fear when she show the grin show on his face.

"Have him to stay with the commissioner for safety."


End file.
